fade into you
by animespice
Summary: a missing moment in the meadow {smut}


A/N I got bitten by the writing bug and decided to write some smut. This is my first time writing a standalone smut fic so be nice and tell me what you think! I love reviews :) Un-beta'd so all the mistakes and grammatical errors are my own. This is set after anakin and padme frolic around the field together in aotc. Thanks for reading. (the title comes from the mazzy star song)

Disclaimer: Star Wars doesn't belong to me, I just write for fun!

Padmé's breath hitched in her throat as she gazed down at Anakin sprawled beneath her. Her loose curls had tumbled over her shoulder and made a curtain that isolated them from the rest of the outside world. The sun was high in the sky and its heat beat down hotly on Padmé's back, and the muted sounds of the distant waterfalls were carried by the gentle breeze that flitted through the tall grass. Anakin met her gaze easily while he tried to conceal the almost blissful expression that was threatening to cross his face. His eyes were such a stunning shade of blue; she had thought so back when they had first met in that awful junk shop on Tatooine.

"You shouldn't tease me like that." She scolded, and was embarrassed by the breathy tone that had escaped her throat. There was a flush that was creeping up her throat that had nothing to do with afternoon heat, and she prayed that Anakin wouldn't notice.

She felt his hands move from their resting place on her waist and slide down to grip low on her hips. His grasp was firm, and she could feel the heat from his hands seep through the silk fabric of her dress.

He bit his lip in an attempt to hide his grin, and answered in an equally breathless voice. "I'm sorry, milady." His tone and devious smile made it clear to her that he was not contrite in the least. Padmé felt him begin to rub slow circles on her hip bones, and the sensation caused her stomach to tighten up. She felt his thighs tense underneath her and felt him growing hard against her thigh.

She ground herself against him and felt him jerk up in surprise; a blush bloomed across his cheeks and he looked up at her with a wide eyed stare. Padmé lowered her face towards his; their chests pressed together, and whispered, "You can call me Padmé if you want." She then pressed a chaste kiss to his slack mouth.

He nodded once, and in a dazed voice simply replied, "Okay, Padmé." He bucked up against her and let his hands trail down to grip her ass. She moved to press another kiss to his mouth, and found him waiting to meet her halfway. The kiss started slow; he followed her lead until he grew confident that she wasn't going to push him away like before, and lightly touched his tongue to her lower lip. She opened her mouth and brushed her tongue against his. She still wasn't touching him; her fingernails dug into the grass while her arms propped her up. Anakin couldn't seem to stop touching her; his hands left her backside and trailed up her torso and moved to cup her breasts through her dress.

Padmé broke away from the kiss to gasp for air, but Anakin chased her mouth and grabbed her hair to pull her back to him. She moved her mouth to the side and she felt him place a wet kiss on her cheek, he stilled and she could feel him breathing heavily against her skin. She untangled her fingers from the grass and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart as it thudded rapidly against his chest, and she could see his pulse jumping in his throat.

Padmé didn't know what had come over her; all she knew was that she couldn't _(didn't)_ want to stop. Whatever strength she had to pull away from his first kiss had left her, and all that remained was _wanting, _a kind of wanting that she had never felt before. She ignored the thoughts in her head that were treacherously whispering that she was in love.

_In lust maybe, but love? I haven't even been around Anakin for a week, and I don't believe in love at first sight._

"Padmé…?"

She banished the impossible thoughts from her head, and focused her attention back to Anakin. His expression was guarded; afraid he had made a mistake and she was going to pull away again. She looked down at him; he was so handsome and completely at her mercy; in that moment she couldn't imagine denying him anything.

She bent her head and licked at the point on his neck where his pulse beat against his skin. She couldn't ignore the sigh of relief that escaped his lips when she bit down on his neck. He hissed at the rough scrape of her teeth, but she could feel him grow harder underneath her. They moved together; simulating sex, she ground her center against his hardness, the thin material of her underwear and the rough fabric of his pants being the only thing that separated them.

She could tell he was close; his eyes were screwed shut and his head was thrown back. His hands would clench her hips in a bruising grip before loosening and then repeating the action. Sweat beaded along his brow, and she saw his tongue peek out to wet his lower lip. His breathing was labored and Padmé couldn't understand what he was mumbling. A wicked thought came to her mind, and Anakin didn't catch the devilish smirk that danced across Padmé's face. She moved against him one more time before she slid off him and tumbled onto the grass beside him.

She saw him snap his eyes open and thrust into the air pitifully before he turned his head and gave her a dark glare. Despite his threatening expression Padmé couldn't contain the giggle that escaped from her lips. His glare hardened before he dropped his head back to the ground and threw his arm over his eyes. His breathing was still heavy, and Padmé heard him release a noise that sounded like a choked sob.

She propped her head on her hand and gazed at his still trembling form with an unreadable expression. Finally, when his hips had stilled and his breathing had calmed, Padmé leaned over and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw and whispered in a silvery voice, "It's not nice to be teased, is it?"

She slipped her hand under his tunic and placed her hand on the hot skin above his heart. She felt it pound against her hand and she traced her fingers along the faint wisps of hair around his nipple.

"Padmé…" Anakin whined, low in his throat.

That wasn't the answer she was looking for; she gave his Adam's apple a quick lick before she pinched his nipple. "I said; it's not nice to be teased, is it?" she repeated in the same silvery tone.

Anakin grunted out a simple, "No," And he shuddered when she pinched him harder, he moved his arm from his eyes and covered her hand with his own, "Harder," he panted, and then as an afterthought added, "Please."

She smiled at his manners, and obliged his request. She brushed his hand away, and dug her nails into his tender flesh. He let out deep groan, and she watched him flex his fingers into the dirt. She rewarded him for his responsiveness and gave him a swift open mouthed kiss; she pulled away before he could reciprocate.

"How close were you?" She asked.

It took him a couple moments for him to find his voice and compose a complete sentence, "I was there." He tried to glare at her but his expression was too glazed over to be truly frightening.

She made a sound of sympathy, "Poor Ani."

She chuckled at the face he made when she used his nickname, but was silenced when he reached his hand over to cup her through her underwear. He maneuvered his body so his arm wouldn't be at such an awkward angle. He pressed his thumb hard over her center of nerves through the damp fabric of her underwear, and she released a tiny whimper at the contact. It had been a long time since anyone besides herself had touched her down there.

"I told you, I'm not a little kid anymore." Anakin reminded her.

She pointedly looked down at his visible erection and back up at him before she answered, "Believe me, I know that."

He blushed, but that didn't hinder his hand from slipping inside her underwear and brushing his thumb against her clit. He slipped a finger inside her, and now it was her turn to throw her head back. She looked up at the blue cloudless sky and squinted to protect her eyes from the harsh rays of the sun, and watched a ship fly overhead. The small reminder that they weren't the only two on the planet cooled the haze of lust that overcame her. She couldn't let this continue; she clamped her thighs together and left no room for his trapped hand to move.

"Stop…we have to stop.'" She breathed out.

Padmé felt Anakin stiffen beside her and heard the breath catch in his throat, he tried to wriggle his hand free from in-between her legs.

"Sorry…I-I don't know-," He tried to stutter out an insincere apology, but Padmé cut him off.

"No, no we don't have to stop- but you…you have to stop." She was having a difficult time trying to breathe, and she couldn't find the right words to vocalize that would wipe the desolate look off his face.

Padmé couldn't tell him that she was close to falling in love with him, so all she said was, "Here, let me." She pushed him over so he was lying on his back again, and reached down to unclasp his pants. He moaned her name when she softly traced her fingertips down his hard length. She wiped pre-cum along the head with her thumb before she spit in her hand to use as lubrication.

He completely yielded to her and her ministrations; lying languid beside her while she stroked firmly stroked him. Her side was growing numb from the uncomfortable position, her arm was starting to ache, and the throbbing between her thighs was distracting, but despite all of that she couldn't deny in that moment there was nowhere else she would rather be.

It didn't take long for him to finish; he came with her name low in his throat and a sharp jerk of his hips.

Padmé sat up and discreetly wiped her hand off on the grass while Anakin lay sated and lethargic next to her. She felt his fingers along the back of her spine and she turned her head to look at him. He looked happy; his eyes were bright and his expression was open. His head rested on an arm that was folded behind his head while the other rested peacefully on his stomach. He had tucked himself away, but his pants were still unzipped and Padmé eyed the trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his dark pants. Her eyes moved up to admire his flat stomach that had become exposed when his tunic had ridden up.

He must have noticed her appreciative gaze because when her eyes eventually landed on his face he gave her a lascivious grin and a wink. She rolled her eyes at his behavior but returned his grin. She felt butterflies take flight in her stomach and she knew that Anakin Skywalker was Trouble. She ignored the fluttering in her stomach and schooled her expression into something that didn't resemble a love sick school girl.

Anakin patted the grass beside him and requested, "Come over here." When she cocked her eyebrow at his tone he added, "Please."

She wordlessly crawled towards him and made sure not to slip on the slick fabric of her dress. She sat next to him, and stared ahead at the flourishing grasslands, she could feel his hot gaze on the side of her face, but she steadfastly ignored him. They were silent for a moment; him staring at her, and her staring at the horizon. The stillness broke when he grabbed her hand and placed a quick kiss on her palm; she refused to look at him and tried to fight the smile that inched along her face. Anakin didn't let go of her hand, and this time instead of a kiss he ran his tongue along the length of her palm.

He got a reaction out of her this time; she squealed and quickly jerked her hand away. She wiped her saliva covered hand on his tunic and demanded, "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, a great many things I'm sure." He laughed.

Padmé attempted to remain stoic, but her stern expression melted when Anakin flashed her his wide smile.

She ignored the _zing _that went through her when Anakin smiled at her like that and stood up. "We should head back now. I feel like I'm being eaten alive by the bugs out here."

Anakin nodded and rose from his reclining position on the ground; he fastened his pants and tucked his single Padawan braid behind his ear. They stood there awkwardly next to each other before Padmé abruptly turned and began to walk back to where they had laid out the food. Anakin easily kept pace with her short strides, and Padmé tried to ignore the meaningful brush of his hand against hers or the longing glances she could feel him send her way. She wanted to tell him that this was a mistake, a mistake he shouldn't read too much into it, but the words got stuck in her throat.

_It was a moment of weakness; the next time I will stand firm and tell him just how impossible it would be for us to be together._

Padmé was so certain of her ability to ward off anymore of Anakin's advances that she decided it wasn't doing any harm if she slipped her hand in his and laced their fingers together when he bumped his hand against hers one more time.


End file.
